


Strong, Stronger, Strongest (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cerca de la muerte, Stiles puede elegir morir o aceptar a Derek como su Alfa. Todo depende del resto de la manada para que lo curen y enfrentarse a la amenaza de una manada de Alfas.





	Strong, Stronger, Strongest (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strong, Stronger, Strongest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842747) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



> Nota de la traductora: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a green por permitirme traducir su fic!!!
> 
> Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

  
Él sostiene su mano rota contra su cuerpo igualmente roto. Cada inhalación de aliento es una lucha y cada exhalación trae el inconfundible sabor húmedo a cobre de la sangre. Es inevitable: Stiles morirá.

Él nunca va a abrazar a su padre otra vez. Nunca bromeará de nuevo con Scott. Nunca escuchará al genido de Lydia otra vez. Nunca verá la casa Hale completamente renovada, y lo ha estado esperando desde que Derek admitió que estaba trabajando en ella.

Derek. Él nunca volverá a ver al malhumorado hombre lobo. Y estaban empezando a llevarse bien. Tal vez incluso lo que algunos llamarían amigos. Al menos Stiles no tiene que preocuparse por volver a ponerse vergonzoso frente a él con sus feromonas de —quiero montarlo— o lo que sea.

No importa. Él va a morir.

Ya ha pasado el dolor; los Alfas lo han lastimado tanto que ni siquiera lo siente más. Está flotando, perdiendo su mente y su vida al mismo tiempo. Los Alfas parecen pensar que sanará. Que se va a convertir por el mordisco que uno de los gemelos le dio.

Stiles sabe mejor. Él ha leído sobre esto. Él conoce su camino en torno a lo sobrenatural y solo leyó la semana pasada que rechazar conscientemente el Alfa tan temprano provoca la muerte, no la conversión.

—¿Qué está mal con él?— el escucha. La voz flota sobre su cabeza como un globo y se ríe. O intenta reír. Él piensa que tiene un pulmón perforado; es difícil respirar. Quizás una de sus costillas rotas lo causó.

—No está cambiando—, viene otra voz.

Hay un tirón en el vínculo. El vínculo es feo y verdoso—negro en la mente de Stiles, y él a sabiendas lo aparta. Él no lo quiere, no así. No de él ni de ninguno de ellos. Tal vez no de nadie. (Aunque lo pensó, sobre preguntarle a Derek...)

No importa, no queda otra opción. Solo la muerte.

—Está rechazando mi mordida—, dice alguien cercano a su lado. Stiles intenta alejar su cabeza del sonido.

Él está muriendo. Los Alfas parecen saberlo.

—Abandonarlo.

Pronto se dispersan, y Stiles se queda solo en un desastre pegajoso.

****

Derek huele a Stiles antes de verlo; el espeso aroma a sangre y dolor pesa en el aire. Él escucha y atrapa el latido del corazón de Stiles, lento y débil. —Por aquí—, gruñe a Isaac.

Y luego lo encuentran.

—Mierda—, dice Isaac. —¿Él está...?

—Él aún está vivo—, dice Derek. Es lo único positivo de todo este desastre. Se arrodilla al lado de Stiles y observa su dificultad para respirar.—Llama a Deaton. Y... al Sheriff—. Si Stiles va a morir, su padre merece saberlo.

Isaac obedece, luego se arrodilla al otro lado de Stiles. —¿Simplemente lo dejamos aquí?

—Tengo miedo de moverlo—, admite Derek. —No quiero empeorar las cosas—. Luego ve el mordisco en el hombro de Stiles, debajo de su camisa rasgada. Derek maldice por lo bajo.

—¿Es eso un mordisco?— Isaac pregunta.

Derek asiente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se está convirtiendo y sanando?— Isaac pregunta.

Derek odia admitirlo cuando no sabe algo. Se supone que es el Alfa. Él solo sacude la cabeza.

Stiles abre su único ojo bueno. Al principio, parece tener problemas para concentrarse, pero luego su mirada se encuentra con la de Derek y suelta un resuello que Derek supone que es una risa.

—No—, dice Derek. Él se siente impotente. Cuando se siente impotente, solo sabe cómo herir las cosas, pero eso no se aplica a esta situación.

La boca de Stiles se mueve pero parece que no puede hablar. Derek siente la incorrección de este hecho en sus huesos. Stiles es un hablador, y no está bien que no pueda pronunciar las palabras cuando podría ser su última oportunidad.

—Deaton está en camino. Tu padre también—, dice Derek.

Stiles ya tenía problemas para respirar, pero ahora es peor. Parece ser lo único que puede hacer para discutir.

—Él necesita estar aquí. Querrías estar con él si estuviera en tu lugar—, le dice Derek. No puede creer que esté discutiendo con un niño que está casi muerto. De repente, quiere discutir con él por el resto de su vida, si eso lo mantiene aquí.

Se sientan tranquilamente después de eso, esperando a que llegue la ayuda, el único sonido es la respiración entrecortada de Stiles.

—Está rechazando a su Alfa—, viene la voz detrás de ellos. Es Peter, sin embargo, cómo los encontró es un misterio.

Pero lo que dice tiene sentido. Si Stiles ha rechazado al Alfa que lo mordió... Eso significaría que voluntariamente prefería morir antes que convertirse en un hombre lobo. Por alguna razón, eso le duele.

—Derek—, dice Peter, un poco brusco, —¿Te gustaría estar atado a alguien que te haya hecho esto? El chico obviamente ha sido torturado. Te conozco. Hubieras elegido lo mismo.

Derek no tiene una respuesta para eso porque maldito sea, Peter tiene razón.

Deaton y Scott llegan en ese momento, pero Peter ya le está dando a Derek una posible solución.

—Podrías morderlo e intentar que te acepte—, le dice Peter cuando Deaton se precipita.

—Él no lo quiere—, dice Derek. —Él preferiría morir—. Él mira mientras Deaton revisa a Stiles, capta la mirada triste en su rostro.

—No está exactamente en forma para decirnos sus deseos—, dice Peter. —Muerdelo si quieres que él viva. Dale la oportunidad de rechazarte o aceptarte.

—¿Doc?—pregunta Derek, sabiendo que el hombre le dará una respuesta directa.

Deaton suspira. —Tiene razón. Si lo muerdes, existe la posibilidad de que él viva. Pero habrá consecuencias:— Se ve interrumpido por la llegada del padre de Stiles.

—¿Stiles?! — El Sheriff se precipita al lado de su hijo. —Oh, Dios. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué la ambulancia todavía no ha llegado?

Deaton y Derek comparten una mirada. Deaton dice: —Eso no servirá de mucho.

Stilinski saca su radio de su cinturón, pero Derek está allí antes de que pueda usarlo, sacándolo de su mano. Derek dice: —No hay mucho tiempo para explicarlo. Su hijo fue atacado por una manada violenta de hombres lobo. No sé si puedo salvarlo, pero lo intentaré.

—¿Estas loco?— Stilinski dice. —¡Mi hijo se está muriendo! ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Señor—, dice Derek con firmeza, y luego deja que sus ojos se vuelvan rojos y sus colmillos se alarguen.

Stilinski parpadea. Él mira a su hijo, observando las heridas. —Él... Esas son marcas de garras en su pecho, y eso es... parece un mordisco. Pero esto es imposible. Tú eres...

—Derek, tiene que ser pronto—, dice Deaton, pero Derek no necesita que se lo digan. Él puede escuchar el corazón del niño tartamudeando.

—Stiles—, dice Derek, mirando a Stiles. Se ve tan vulnerable, tan roto. Imposiblemente joven, demasiado joven para haber tenido que enfrentarse a esto.

Stiles no abre los ojos de nuevo. Él está muy cerca de la muerte. Derek ni siquiera puede tratar de explicar lo que está haciendo.

Él no cree que vaya a funcionar. Stiles nunca lo aceptaría como su Alfa, incluso en un buen día. Él...

—Derek Hale, si puedes hacer algo, hazlo. Salva a mi hijo—, dice Stilinski. —Haz lo que sea necesario.— Hay una amenaza implícita detrás de las palabras.

Derek se sienta con la espalda contra la pared y coloca a Stiles en su regazo tan suavemente como puede. Él piensa que Stiles morirá así, en sus brazos. Y es culpa de Derek, por involucrar a Stiles en tanta mierda sobrenatural. Por pensar en Stiles: demasiado humano, demasiado frágil, un blanco perfecto, como un aliado. Por mostrar a la manada de Alfa una debilidad.

—Stiles. Acéptame. Por favor—, le susurra Derek al oído, y luego saca la deshilachada camisa para morder el mordisco que ya está allí, tratando de reclamar a Stiles como suyo.

****

Se supone que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte son placenteras. Hermosas. Llenas de luz blanca y de seres queridos muertos. Pero Stiles no ve nada más que negro.

Él puede escuchar, sin embargo. Vagamente. Espera, ahora él puede ver. Está flotando sobre su cuerpo, viéndose a sí mismo morir.

Mirando a Derek Hale acunarlo en sus brazos como un amante y luego morderlo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Algo demasiado suave para que Stiles lo escuche.

Stiles morirá. Él sabe esto. Pero Derek...

Hay algo más Un largo, delgado y filiforme hilo de oro que corre desde su cuerpo hasta su... otro cuerpo. Espera, no, está saliendo de Derek.

¡Un vínculo! Los pensamientos de Stiles son muy borrosos, pero recuerda que estaba rechazando el vínculo del gemelo alfa. Ahora recuerda por qué se estaba muriendo, por qué había elegido esa forma en lugar de convertirse en un peón, un esclavo virtual, en un Alfa cruel.

Al igual que rechazó a Peter cuando le ofreció el mordisco. Porque Peter no es bueno, y Stiles sabe que estar conectado a un Alfa corrupto lo matará por dentro.

Pero esto. Este es Derek. Derek, que a pesar de tomar decisiones equivocadas, siempre parece estar haciéndolo por las razones correctas. Stiles sabe que él no es un mal tipo, que en el fondo es básicamente bueno. Él es brusco y violento, pero no es malo.

Al verlo así, sosteniendo a Stiles, meciéndolo un poco, le hace algo a Stiles. Stiles está separado del dolor, de su vida, y sería tan fácil simplemente dejarlo ir y morir. Él ve la luz ahora, y sabe sin mirar, que si la sigue, lo llevaría a un lugar mejor. Tal vez él vería a su madre allí, tal vez...

Pero este vínculo se ve muy diferente del vínculo del gemelo Alfa. Donde uno era enfermizo y repugnante, este es dorado y acogedor.

Él mira y ve a su padre mirando a Derek y sabe que no puede dejarlo.

Stiles flota más cerca de su cuerpo.

—Por favor, Stiles—, susurra Derek.

Stiles toca vacilante el vínculo y pone su creencia —magia— en él, sabiendo que lo fortalecerá. Él piensa, sí. Elijo esto.

Y luego él está de vuelta en su cuerpo, y todo es dolor.

****

Derek lo sabe, siente, cuando Stiles decide vivir. El vínculo brota como nada que Derek haya sentido antes, y de repente están conectados.

Conectado tan de cerca que Derek puede sentir el dolor físico y las emociones confusas de Stiles. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de otra persona. El vínculo va más allá de lo que tiene con sus otros betas, más allá de lo que tenía incluso con sus padres y Laura.

Derek jadea al sentirlo.

—¿Bien?— el Sheriff pregunta ansiosamente.

—Me aceptó—, dice Derek, y trata de mantener el asombro de su voz, pero no cree que tenga éxito.

—Bien—, dice Deaton.

—Puedo sentirlo en el manada—, dice Isaac de repente. —¿Eso significa que ahora él cambiará?

Derek está ocupado tomando parte del dolor de Stiles, pero puede decir que no es suficiente. Stiles todavía está sufriendo y traumatizado por encima de eso. —Sí—, le dice a Isaac, y vuelve a tocar a Stiles dondequiera que haya piel intacta. Es instinto y una comodidad asegurarse de que Stiles todavía esté allí.

—No va a sanar todo de una vez—, dice Deaton. —No con lesiones tan graves, causadas por Alfas. Todo la manada tendrá que ayudar.

Derek asiente. Él necesita llamar a Erica y Boyd. Él necesita meter a Jackson en la manada. Necesita que Scott saque la cabeza del culo y se una a ellos. Estas son las cosas que él sabe que son ciertas, la parte de él que es todo lo que Alfa le está diciendo. Él necesita un manada fuerte para sanar a Stiles.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué le pasó a mi hijo?— el Sheriff pregunta.

Derek mira a Deaton y observa como el hombre lleva al Sheriff hacia un lado y comienza a hablar. Bueno. Él es probablemente la mejor persona para el trabajo; Derek nunca se ha dado bien cuando se trata de explicar estas cosas.

Peter está retrocediendo, pero parece preocupado. Él murmura: —Tenemos que llevarlo a casa ahora.

Derek odia cuando Peter tiene razón.

—¿Que puedo hacer?—pregunta Scott. Derek había olvidado que estaba allí.

Derek no mira a Scott, pero él responde. —Únete a mi manada y haznos más fuertes.

Scott no dice nada. Derek mira hacia arriba y ve que está sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Cuanto más fuerte es la manada, más rápido Stiles sanará—, dice Derek.

—Entonces... no sabes dónde están ni Erica ni Boyd, y Jackson está en contra de la manada. ¿Así que quién queda?— Scott dice.

Derek siente cada fracaso, sabe que no ha mantenido a nadie a salvo como un buen Alfa. Pero él va a intentarlo.

—Ahí estoy—, dice Isaac claramente. —Y Peter.

Los ojos de Derek giran hacia Peter y ve que su tío se ve sorprendido por la declaración de Isaac. Peter asiente con la cabeza a Isaac y Scott resopla.

—Gran manada—, dice Scott.

—Tu elección—, gruñe Derek. —Nadie te está forzando. Solo pensé que podrías querer hacer algo para salvar a tu amigo.

Stiles hace un ruido como de cachorro: un gemido pequeño y dolorido. El enfoque de Derek se reduce a solo él y pierde de vista lo que sucede a su alrededor. Lo que parece ser mucho más tarde, Deaton le toca el hombro y le dice que lleve a Stiles a casa.

—Reúne lo que puedas de tu manada. Los vas a necesitar—, dice Deaton

****.

Stiles gimotea, sus sentidos sobrecargados. ¿Qué está pasando? Él quiere preguntar, pero no puede hablar. Él todavía tiene miedo. Recuerda demasiado: la paliza, la burla, la sesión de tortura exagerada que sucedió justo después de que Stiles trató de defenderse con un poco de magia que él conoce.

Teme que vuelvan.

Él oye la voz de su padre. Él no quiere que lo atrapen. ¡Fuera, antes de que regresen! él quiere gritar

Él tiene tanto miedo.

Pero luego siente que la comodidad y la seguridad se envuelven alrededor de él. Parpadea su único ojo bueno y mira a Derek.

Mi Alfa, sus instintos le dicen. Seguro.

La mano de Derek recorre su mejilla suavemente. Es uno de los únicos lugares del cuerpo de Stiles que no le duele. El gesto no tiene sentido, porque Derek no es una persona amable. A él no le importa Stiles de esa manera. Excepto que lo hace y Stiles puede sentirlo a través de su vínculo.

Stiles se relaja y examina lo que puede sobre el vínculo. Su mente está nublada y dispersa, pero el vínculo es como un faro brillante, no confuso en absoluto. Es simple. Está ahí, conectándolo con Derek, y cuando Stiles se concentra puede sentir la preocupación y la frustración de Derek. No solo eso, sino su culpa. Stiles mira eso, intenta descubrir la causa, pero el vínculo solo le dice mucho.

También hay cosas positivas sobre el vínculo. Stiles puede sentir la bondad fundamental de Derek, su preocupación por Stiles, que no parece ser una cosa reciente, eso es confuso, y su profundo sentido de la responsabilidad. Stiles se siente orgulloso de que Derek sea su Alfa. Que Stiles le pertenezca a él. De alguna manera, debido al vínculo, Derek también pertenece a Stiles. Va en ambos sentidos.

Hay otros vínculos que Stiles puede sentir, pero no se parecen en nada al que comparte con Derek. Son de color plateado (que él piensa que es irónico teniendo en cuenta los cuentos populares sobre la plata y hombres lobo) y fluyen principalmente en una dirección, desde alfa hasta beta. Pero son delgadas. Algunos de ellos están deshilachados y casi quebrados. Stiles se da cuenta de que los vínculos son el resto de la manada de Derek.

Stiles intenta mantenerse enfocado, pero el dolor se acumula y aumenta hasta que lloriquea y Derek lo calla y toca y trata de quitarle todo lo que puede. Stiles abre su ojo y se enfoca en su Alfa. Los dedos de una mano están rotos, pero se agarra a la camisa de Derek con la otra mano, tratando de decirle que se quede.

—Está bien. No te voy a dejar—, dice Derek, tan bajo que Stiles apenas puede escucharlo.

Hay otras palabras, habladas por otras personas. Peter está allí, al igual que su padre, Deaton, Scott e Isaac. Él escucha a casa, den y manada.

Duele moverse o ser movido, pero Derek lo sostiene contra su pecho de forma protectora y lo lleva al coche de alguien. Derek sostiene a Stiles en su regazo mientras viajan en el asiento trasero. El coche golpea un bache y hace que Stiles lloriquee. Derek le gruñe al conductor para que tenga más cuidado.

Él debe quedarse dormido, porque de repente...

Tal vez Derek fue un sueño.

Tal vez los Alfas sean la realidad. Lo lastiman, se burlan de él, lo amenazan con algo peor hasta que se aterroriza e hiperventila y los Alfas se ríen y nunca, nunca se detienen.

* * * *

—Está teniendo una pesadilla—, dice Derek. Tiene miedo de sacudirlo, no quiere lastimarlo más de lo que ya ha sido herido.

—Tócalo—, dice Peter. —Usa el vínculo para tranquilizarlo.

Derek le lanza una mirada, odiando que sepa tanto, pero sigue el consejo de Peter. Stiles no se despierta, pero su respiración se estabiliza y deja de tratar de sacudirse en los brazos de Derek. Derek sigue acariciando su mejilla. El contacto lo alivia tanto como parece calmar a Stiles.

Se detienen frente a la casa Hale, que está casi restaurada en el interior. Es el exterior el que necesita más ayuda.

—¿Vas a llevar a mi hijo allí? Parece que se va a caer—, dice el Sheriff.

—Es sólido. Y es la guarida de su Alfa—, explica Peter. —Es el mejor lugar para él ahora.

Stilinski entorna los ojos pero asiente. Derek lleva a Stiles a la casa, sin saber dónde dejarlo. ¿En el sofá? ¿O arriba?

Deaton viene detrás de ellos. —Desnúdalo y límpialo lo mejor que puedas—, dice. —Entonces necesitarás juntar el manada. Ya sabes qué más debes hacer—. Derek lo hace. Él recuerda que las pilas de hombres lobo que curan a los compañeros de manada heridos. Deaton aparentemente tiene una aversión a la palabra 'abrazo'. A Derek no le importa tanto como alguien podría pensar.

Derek lleva a Stiles arriba, a su propio baño.

—Yo ayudaré—, dice bruscamente Stilinski. Derek se pregunta si es una buena idea para el padre de Stiles ver el alcance de las lesiones de su hijo. Algo debe aparecer en su rostro porque Stilinski dice: —Puedo manejarlo.

—Lo sostendré mientras le quitas la ropa—, dice Derek. Juntos logran quitarle la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros de Stiles, exponiendo más sangre y moretones.

—¿Estás seguro de que el hospital no puede...?— Stilinski comienza a decir, pero Derek lo interrumpe con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Se curará pronto. Nos aseguraremos de que lo haga—, dice Derek.

—Y él será... un hombre lobo—, dice Stilinski, frotándose la cara con una mano. —Casi no puedo creerlo.

Juntos trabajan para limpiar el cuerpo de Stiles lo mejor que pueden con paños tibios y con jabón. Stiles comienza a temblar y Derek coge una de sus propias camisetas para cubrirlo. Él sabe que el olor de su Alfa calmará a Stiles si Derek no puede estar con él por una razón u otra, aunque ese pensamiento le provoca una punzada que es casi físicamente doloroso.

La punzada lo toma por sorpresa. Derek sabe que tiene algo que ver con el vínculo, con lo fuerte que es, pero no lo comprende del todo. Es algo de lo que debe informarse. Pero después. Ahora mismo tiene que concentrarse en conseguir que Stiles se cure.

—Isaac—, llama Derek. No en voz alta, sabe que el chico podrá escucharlo. A regañadientes, él también llama a Peter.

Se acercan a él justo cuando está acostado junto a Stiles en su cama.

Peter se mueve inmediatamente al otro lado de Stiles. Derek lo odia, odia que lo necesite, pero al mismo tiempo se siente patéticamente agradecido por su ayuda.

Isaac se ve confundido por un momento, pero después de que Derek asienta , él hace lo que sus instintos deben decirle que haga y se mueve hacia la cama para ayudar a sanar a su nuevo compañero de manada. Se acuesta junto a Peter y extiende su brazo para tocar la piel de Stiles.

—¿Esto funcionará?—pregunta Stilinski. Derek mira a Deaton y luego Deaton está escoltando suavemente al Sheriff fuera de la habitación.

Poco después, Scott entra. Mira la pequeña manada, frunciendo el ceño. A Derek no le importa lo que pase por su cabeza, si no ayuda a Stiles, necesita irse.

Pero Scott lo sorprende. —Llamé a Jackson y le dije lo que estaba pasando. Lydia se puso al teléfono y creo que le está diciendo que venga. No sé nada de Erica y Boyd, pero... estoy aquí. Seré parte de tu manada.

Derek conoce los conceptos básicos de integrar un nuevo compañero en un manada. Toma tiempo. Se necesita toda manada para aceptar al nuevo lobo, y cubrirle con su olor y someterse al Alfa. Continúa durante un período que puede durar semanas, a veces meses.

Stiles no tiene ese tipo de tiempo.

Peter dice: —Puedo ayudar—. Derek levanta la cabeza y ve que Peter lo está mirando directamente.

—¿Cómo?— Derek pregunta.

—Era mi beta—, dice Peter con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Derek se pregunta si la expresión significa que echa de menos ser Alfa o si solo recuerda a Scott con desagrado.

—¿Y?— Derek pregunta con impaciencia.

Peter se encoge de hombros. —Estoy bastante seguro de aún que puedo entregártelo.

Se miran el uno al otro por un momento, ignorando a Scott, —Prefiero... ¿qué?— Como uno, Peter y Derek se mueven de la cama hacia Scott. Scott los mira con cautela. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Derek piensa que es mejor si no lo advierte.

Peter agarra a Scott por detrás y lo empuja hacia Derek. El ritual no necesita palabras. Scott lucha, dice, —¿Qué diablos?— y Derek le gruñe.

—¿Quieres ser de la manada o no?— él dice.

Scott inmoviliza y asiente.

Derek se lanza hacia adelante y muerde mientras Peter sujeta fuertemente a Scott. Scott deja escapar un aullido de dolor. Derek no se arrepiente ya que es la única forma y sabe que Scott sanará.

Cuando termina, Derek siente el vínculo de que Stiles está sufriendo nuevamente. Deja a Scott maldiciendo y se va a acostar nuevamente en la cama, tocando la muñeca de Stiles y sacando algo del dolor.

—Eso fue rudo, amigo—, dice Scott, pero no parece demasiado molesto. Derek puede sentir la magia de la mordida trabajando, la transferencia de una manada a otra.

Finalmente, Peter y Scott vuelven a unirse a ellos en la cama. Todavía hay mucho espacio para más; Derek compró una cama con recuerdos de sus padres en su mente. Su cama había sido tan grande como esta. Con un manada tan grande como los Hales habían sido, a veces había sido necesario.

Derek ya se siente más fuerte. Él envía parte de esa fuerza a lo largo del vínculo a Stiles, con la esperanza de que pueda usarlo.

Stiles se mueve y abre un ojo, el otro sigue hinchado y cerrado. Su boca se abre como si fuera a hablar, y por un momento Derek se prepara para el asalto. Pero nada sale. Sin sarcasmo histérico, sin balbuceos temerosos. Sin palabras en absoluto. Stiles cierra su boca otra vez, probablemente dándose cuenta de que no puede hablar, y su única mano buena busca a Derek.

Derek toma la mano de Stiles sin pensarlo. —Estarás bien—, dice, su voz áspera.

Muy débilmente, Stiles aprieta su mano. Derek piensa en cuán cerca de la muerte estuvo Stiles hace unas pocas horas y da un suspiro de alivio. Stiles está sanando. Lentamente, pero él está sanando.

—Vuelve a dormir—, dice bruscamente Derek, enviando calor y cuidando al vínculo por instinto. Stiles cierra su ojo bueno y su respiración se suaviza a medida que se queda dormido de nuevo.

****

Es la voz de Jackson la que despierta a Stiles la próxima vez. —Estoy aquí por Lydia, no por él—, dice Jackson, y eso le da a Stiles las cálidas vibraciones. —¿Qué debo hacer?

Stiles quiere decir, solo para enojarlo, ven y sé mi compañero de abrazos. Pero se imagina que eso podría hacer que se vaya o que le meta otro puñetazo en la cara. Derek debe entender su diversión a través del vínculo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Derek le pregunta a Stiles mientras Peter le hace espacio a Jackson en la cama.

Stiles se da cuenta de que sus dedos rotos ya no están rotos. Todavía están doloridos, se sienten tensos o algo así, pero no están rotos.—Mejor—, raspa Stiles. Se da cuenta de que es el primero que dice desde que esto comenzó.

Derek frunce el ceño, pero esa es una mirada normal para él. —Todavía tienes mucho dolor.

—Curando—, Stiles logra decir. Entonces tose porque duele hablar, duele moverse, respirar.

Pero hay manos sobre él y él puede sentir los vínculos, no tan fuertes como su vínculo con Derek, pero están ahí, fluyendo de Peter, Isaac, Scott y Jackson. Se siente como si fuera parte de algo, algo más grande que él. Es una familia. Manada.

Él sabe que algo ha cambiado dentro de él. Algo más allá de los vínculos y el dolor. Él sabe que ahora es un hombre lobo. Él simplemente no se siente tan diferente. Quizás lo lobuno no ha tenido la oportunidad de hundirse en él todavía. Tal vez cualquier magia que causa el cambio es gradual. Está a semanas de la luna llena, si no se equivoca. Él no está seguro. Su cerebro está confuso. Él trata de recordar cómo fue para Scott, si Scott se dio cuenta...

No. Scott no lo supo de inmediato. Al principio, no se había sentido tan diferente.

Stiles se relaja. Derek está sosteniendo su mano otra vez, frotando su pulgar sobre la parte posterior de los nudillos curados de Stiles. No debería sentirse bien pero lo hace. Derek es su Alfa ahora, y... más. De algún modo. Stiles no examina ese pensamiento con demasiado cuidado. Puede llevarlo a algo que no tiene la energía suficiente para hacerle frente en este momento.

—¿Papá?— Stiles le pregunta a Derek.

—Está abajo. Puedo traerlo, dice Derek.

—Dile que... estoy bien—, dice Stiles.

—Isaac puede decírselo—, dice Derek, y le lanza a Isaac una mirada sobre el hombro de Stiles. —Dile que está fuera de peligro y sanando—.Luego, mirando hacia Stiles, —Él puede traerlo si quieres.

—Todavía no—, dice Stiles débilmente. —Tengo que... sanar más.

—Ya te ha visto en tu peor momento—, le recuerda Derek. Es curioso, Stiles no recuerda muy claramente.

Pero Stiles no quiere a su padre. Él quiere acurrucarse más cerca de Derek y respirar su olor, porque está a salvo. Él está en casa.

Vagamente, Stiles se da cuenta de que esto podría ser exagerado. Que la forma en que se siente con Derek en este momento es más de lo que debería. Es el vínculo, dorado y brillante entre ellos. Empuja eso fuera del camino y lo ignora, luego hace lo que sus instintos le dicen. Él se aferra a su Alfa y cierra los ojos.

****

Siente que se acercan cada vez más a la casa antes de escucharlos. Derek sale de la cama, dejando a Stiles por un momento, dándoles a los demás una mirada dura para transmitirles: —Quedaos con Stiles y seguid sanándole.

Bajó las escaleras y vio que Boyd y Erica estaban hablando en voz baja con Deaton y Stilinski. Se encogen cuando Derek entra a la habitación.

Derek aprieta su mandíbula. No le gusta que lo teman. Lo odia, pero a veces es la única forma. Esta vez, sin embargo... Desearía tener la oportunidad de hablar realmente con sus díscolos betas. Sin embargo, no hay tiempo.

—¿Han vuelto para siempre?— él les pregunta.

—Sentimos que nos llamaste—, comienza a decir Erica, luego se detiene. —No lo decíamos en serio. Cuando nos fuimos.

Derek suspira. —Sí, lo hiciste. Pero si vuelves, serás perdonado—. Él es cuidadoso con sus palabras, no dice que estén claras desde el principio.

—Dijeron que Stiles está herido—, dice Boyd. —¿Qué podemos hacer?

—¿Qué te están diciendo tus instintos?— Derek pregunta, curioso.

—Necesito tocarlo, asegurarme de que esté bien—,dice Erica incómoda. Boyd asiente lentamente; él debe sentir lo mismo.

Derek asiente y les indica que sigan.

Scott mira hacia arriba cuando los tres entran a la habitación. —¿Esto va a ser suficiente?

—¿Puedes sentir lo fuerte que es el manada ahora?— Derek le pregunta.

Scott asiente. —¿Entonces lo es? ¿Es suficiente?

Derek rueda sus ojos. —Sí, es bueno.— Él toma su lugar al lado de Stiles y esconde una sonrisa cuando Stiles instintivamente se acurruca más cerca de él.

Boyd y Erica se suben a la cama, ambos ponen sus manos sobre los otros y sobre Stiles. Isaac hace un sonido pequeño y feliz cuando se unen. Derek desea que cedan a sus lobos y se limiten a acariciarse el uno al otro. Él puede sentir la tensión de ellos resistiéndose por el bien de los humanos. Se encuentra nuevamente agradecido por nacer como lobo, por haber crecido en un ambiente que le permite ser él mismo. Él piensa que tal vez debería mostrarle a sus betas que está bien ceder a sus instintos.

Sus propios instintos le dicen que toque a Stiles un poco más, por lo que lo hace, pasando su mano por debajo de la camisa de Stiles para tocar su espalda desnuda. Peter lo mira con una mirada que dice que sabe algo, pero se lo guarda para sí mismo. Derek le enseña los dientes. Siente lo infantil que es en el momento en que lo hace, pero Peter aparta los ojos, se somete, y Derek no sabe qué pensar.

Stiles abre los ojos y Derek acaricia su cuello, frotando su aroma sobre él. Aún huele demasiado a la manada Alfa, pero los demás lo han marcado sin saberlo para oler a manada y está comenzando a avanzar como el aroma predominante.

—Cosquillas—, murmura Stiles. Su voz es mejor que antes. —Tienes que afeitarte.

Derek sonríe y luego Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta. Derek automáticamente lo muerde suavemente y dice: —Estás sanando más rápido ahora.

—Puedo sentirlo—, dice Stiles. Levanta la cabeza, aunque Derek puede sentir a través del vínculo cuánta energía se necesita para hacerlo. Stiles mira la manada que lo rodea y luego mira a Derek, una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. —¿Qué está pasando?

Derek empuja suavemente la cabeza de Stiles hacia la almohada y se encoge de hombros. —Eres manada y estás herido. Te estamos curando—. Él puede sentir gran parte de las emociones de Stiles debido a la conexión, y pensó que ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero ahora Stiles inunda el vínculo de gratitud y felicidad con una sensación de pertenencia tan espesa que se queda atrapada en la garganta de Derek.

—Gracias—, dice Stiles. —Por salvarme, y por todo esto...

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No tienes que agradecerme por eso.

Stiles frunce el ceño. —Lo hago un poco.

—Eres uno de los míos ahora—, dice Derek. No es exactamente lo que quiere decir. Quiere decir que no lo habría dejado morir, y que Stiles es suyo ahora, como ninguno de los otros, y que hará todo lo que pueda ahora para asegurarse de que Stiles se recupere. Puede que incluso haya más que quiera decir, pero se limita a esos pensamientos. El vínculo es más fuerte de lo que él anticipó.

Stiles al menos debe sentir algo de eso, porque su ceño fruncido desaparece y sonríe cansinamente. Le devuelve una emoción a Derek, algo tímido, vacilante y cálido.

Derek quiere preguntarle qué significa, pero Stiles ya tiene los ojos cerrados nuevamente y su respiración es lenta y constante.

*****

La próxima vez que Stiles se despierta, él sabe sin lugar a dudas que él es un hombre lobo. No es que sea peludo o tenga colmillos o algo por el estilo, pero parece que sus sentidos vienen con un dial, y alguien de repente le haya subido el volumen.

Lo primero que nota es olor. Él tiene su cara aplastada contra el pecho de Derek y el aroma de Derek es abrumadoramente asombroso. Stiles respira profundamente, feliz de que ya no duela respirar y sonríe. Podía decir —Derek huele a cuero— o —Derek huele a pino—, pero si bien esas cosas eran ciertas, eran muy inadecuadas. Derek huele a... casa. A manada. Y a algo más, algo que hace que Stiles quiera acercarse aún más.

Derek está dormido. También lo está el resto de la manada, a juzgar por la lentitud de sus latidos. Pero Stiles tiene que mear, ya.

Se sienta y se marea un poco, pero solo por un momento. Entonces él está bien. Sin dolor de cabeza, y él puede ver por ambos ojos. Toca su rostro, buscando puntos dolorosos, y no encuentra nada. Él mira hacia abajo a su cuerpo y ve algunos moretones, pero nada importante. De hecho, los moretones parecen estar desapareciendo a medida que los observa. Guay.

Él todavía tiene que orinar.

Stiles se retuerce entre Derek e Isaac, y cuando mira a los demás, ve que Peter está despierto y mirándolo. —Baño—, susurra Stiles, y Peter parece que podría preguntar si Stiles necesita ayuda solo para ser espeluznante. Él no lo hace, sin embargo.

Stiles llega al baño hace pis y luego entra a la ducha. Todavía se siente débil y puede que necesite aferrarse a algo, pero tiene que sacar el hedor de los Alfas de su cuerpo. Probable apenas esté allí, pero ya es suficientemente malo, lo suficientemente fuerte en su nariz como para molestarlo.

Él hace que el agua sea caliente y frota y frota. Él piensa en sus burlas y torturas, de lo asustado que estaba. Él sabe que está a punto de entrar en pánico nuevamente, solo recordando lo que sucedió. Él sabe, intelectualmente, que ahora está a salvo. Pero cuando cierra los ojos contra el chorro de la ducha, todo lo que puede ver son ellos.

Se hunde hasta el fondo de la bañera y acerca sus rodillas al pecho. El agua lo recorre e intenta recordar respirar. No está funcionando. Imágenes y palabras pasan por su mente, secuencia a secuencia de todo lo que le sucedió, y él no pararlo.

—Stiles,— alguien dice, y cuando Stiles arrastra sus ojos abiertos y lejos de la pesadilla, ve que es Derek. —Oye, está bien.— Se ve incómodo y preocupado y como si el pánico de Stiles lo lastimara tanto como a Stiles.

Derek cierra el agua, empezaba a enfriarse de todos modos, y toma una toalla del estante. Stiles comienza a temblar, o tal vez ya estaba temblando.

—¿Puedes levantarte?—, Pregunta Derek, envolviendo torpemente la toalla sobre los hombros de Stiles .

Stiles asiente y se levanta, luego sale de la bañera resbaladiza antes de tener un accidente. Derek comienza a secarle con una toalla como si fuera perfectamente natural hacerlo, sus movimientos son enérgicos y sin embargo suaves. Stiles deja que su mentón caiga sobre su pecho y suspira. —Lo siento.— Está avergonzado, y su Alfa no debería tener que cuidar de él porque tuvo un estúpido ataque de pánico.

Derek toca su piel, pone su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles , y de repente el vínculo parece más grande y más brillante, dándole una sensación de bienestar y pertenencia. Derek dice, brusco pero al grano,— No lo hagas . Lo que pasaste no es fácil.

—Lo superaré,— murmura Stiles. Él se recuesta contra el toque de Derek, hambriento de más. Él no sabe por qué, si es porque Derek es su Alfa o tal vez solo porque es Derek. Él pensará en eso más tarde. Ahora, él está corriendo por instinto y el instinto le está diciendo que se acerque.

No es hasta que está pegado al costado de Derek que se da cuenta de que todavía está completamente desnudo. La realización es vaga, sin embargo, sin importancia. Lo que importa en este momento es estar cerca de su Alfa. Un sonido se escapa por los labios de Stiles , algo que no es del todo humano, alto y necesitado. No sabe cómo describirlo más que un gemido, como uno de los cachorros en la clínica de Deaton.

Derek parece entender. Lo calla y lo rodea con sus brazos, frotando círculos suaves sobre la espalda desnuda de Stiles.— Nadie espera que lo superes; algunas cosas que simplemente no se pueden superar. Pero seguirás adelante.

Stiles siente que le empiezan a formar lágrimas, pero se resiste a dejarlas caer. Pero cuando él aprieta sus ojos fuertemente contra ellos, todo lo que ve es la manada de Alfas.

—Mírame,— dice Derek. Stiles obedece. Derek pasa sus pulgares por las mejillas de Stiles, atrapando lágrimas que deben haber caído a pesar de la determinación de Stiles de mantenerlas dentro.— Enfócate en mí. En tu manada.

Stiles arrastra una respiración lentamente y se concentra en los vínculos que él sabe que existen. No debería haber perdido de vista el vínculo que tiene con Derek. Está allí ahora en la vanguardia de su mente, brillante y tranquilizador. Stiles mentalmente (o mágicamente, no está seguro) tira de él y lo inunda con una sensación de cercanía y pertenencia. Se siente como en casa. A partir del vínculo, se hace eco de lo que Derek está sintiendo, su preocupación y protección, y algo que Stiles no entiende, pero su lobo responde.

Es extraño, este nuevo lado lobo de él. No es realmente una entidad separada, sino más bien una nueva faceta de la personalidad de Stiles . Es más fácil pensar —mi lobo— en lugar de —mis instintos de lobo — o —mi otro cerebro—. Lo que sea, no importa la terminología que use. Él tiene algo dentro de él ahora que es primordial.

Él hace lo que Derek le sugirió antes y se centra también en los vínculos de la manada. Como antes, son plateados, pero ahora parecen más fuertes y brillantes. Él puede separarlos, uno de otro, y decir quién es quién si realmente se concentra.

El vínculo de Isaac con Derek es el más fuerte, además del de Stiles . Los vínculos de Isaac con el resto de la manada no están definidos, pero están ahí. Están creciendo, fortaleciéndose, al igual que el resto de los vínculos de la manada. Está bien, piensa Stiles. Es tranquilizador. Él puede sentir sus propios vínculos con sus compañeros de manada, nuevos y vacilantes pero inconfundibles.

Está contento de no ser parte del manada de Alfas. Él tiembla pensando en ellos.

—¿Huelo como ellos?—, Pregunta Stiles en voz baja. Todavía puede olerlos, el hedor de la maldad del alfa es fuerte en su nariz.

—Ya no—, dice Derek.

Stiles suspira y asiente. Sus brazos se deslizan alrededor del cuello de Derek y vuelven a sus costados. —Necesito ropa.— Quiere mencionar el vínculo, qué tan fuerte es, qué tan diferente de los demás. Pero Derek no lo ha mencionado aún y Stiles tiene miedo de mencionarlo por temor a perderlo de alguna manera. Stiles nunca ha estado tan cerca de nadie y no quiere perder la sensación de conexión. No le importa que el vínculo sea con Derek Hale, el propio Sr.Gruñón. Con el vínculo llegó una visión repentina de la mente de Derek, sus emociones, su corazón. Stiles quiere quedárselo. Teme examinar más a fondo sus motivaciones.

—Sí,— dice Derek, y Stiles se sienta en la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Derek sale de la habitación y regresa casi de inmediato con unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta. No solo se sienten cómodos una vez que Stiles se los pone, sino que huelen a Derek, y eso lo hace sentir como si estuviera rodeado por su Alfa, seguro y protegido.

—¿Mi papá todavía está abajo ?— Pregunta Stiles.

—¿Crees que alguien podría haberlo obligado a irse ?—, Le pregunta Derek.

Stiles niega con la cabeza.— ¿Me ayudarás a llegar abajo?

—Podríamos hacer que venga aquí— , dice Derek. A través del vínculo, Stiles puede sentir su preocupación y su protección, incluso más fuerte que antes.

—Necesito bajar,— dice Stiles, levantando su mentón obstinadamente. —Necesita verme mejor.

—Estás mejor. Es un milagro cuán bien has sanado, hombre lobo o no,— dice Derek.

Stiles siente un escalofrío de miedo. ¿Qué pasa si su padre lo rechaza como hombre lobo? ¿Qué pasa si él está disgustado? ¿O asustado o temeroso de él? —¿Cómo se está tomando esto?—, Pregunta Stiles.

Derek le toca el hombro. —Él te quiere.

Stiles asiente y respira profundamente, luego él y Derek bajan las escaleras.

****

—No estoy listo para irme a casa— , le dice Stiles a Derek. Su voz lo hace parecer joven e inseguro. Derek quiere abrazarlo nuevamente, pero se detiene. Es el vínculo, no hay otra explicación.

—No puedo hacer que tu padre te permita quedarte—, le dice Derek. —Si todavía necesitas sanar, puedo hablar con él, pero puedes sacar lo que quieras de nosotros.— Físicamente, por lo menos.

Stiles endereza los hombros y asiente. —Sí. Gracias de cualquier manera. Sé que lo has intentado.

La mente de Derek sigue diciéndole cosas como: ¡No está bien, él pertenece aquí! pero de nuevo, él sabe que es el vínculo. Aún no lo han discutido; ninguno de ellos lo ha llevado a una conversación. Pero está ahí en la punta de sus lenguas y brillando entre ellos, algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que Derek haya sentido alguna vez. Él quiere saber por qué es tan fuerte y brillante, pero sabe que Stiles no lo sabe. Las únicas personas que podrían saberlo son Peter y Alan Deaton, pero Derek duda si se lo mencionará a alguno de ellos. Es egoísta, pero quiere conservarlo, y si este vínculo está mal de alguna manera, no quiere saber nada al respecto.

Por otro lado, si está haciendo que Stiles sienta las mismas cosas que está haciendo sentir a Derek, no es justo para él. A Derek no le importa, incluso sabiendo que estas emociones no son del todo naturales. Pero Stiles es joven, demasiado joven para estar atado a alguien de esta manera. Demasiado joven para conocer su mente y separar lo que es el vínculo y lo que es real.

Solo Derek siente que el vínculo es real. Es lo más real que sintió Derek en su vida.

—Hey,— dice Stiles, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. —¿Estás bien?

Derek asiente brevemente. —¿Estás listo?

Stiles ríe, suave y triste. Él mira hacia abajo. —No. Quiero quedarme. No se siente bien dejart... —Se detiene antes de decirlo, pero no importa.

—Lo sé,— dice Derek. Se inclina y apoya su frente contra la de Stiles durante unos pocos latidos, mostrando a Stiles que siente lo mismo.

Stiles gime y lame la esquina de la boca de Derek. Es una cosa de lobo, Derek lo sabe, pero en lugar de reaccionar como un Alfa, Derek reacciona como un hombre.

Finalmente cede a la atracción del vínculo y lo besa.

Inmediatamente, los brazos de Stiles se enredan en su cuello y lo arrastra más cerca. Derek no puede evitar el gruñido contento que estalla. Besar a Stiles solo lo hace querer acercarse. La unión se enciende, ardiendo como un reguero de pólvora. Nada importa más que Stiles y estar cerca de él y tocarlo y rodearse con su aroma. Sus manos se levantan debajo de la camisa de Stiles cuando el beso se profundiza. La piel de Stiles bajo sus manos, es suave y caliente, y solo aviva las llamas.

Stiles suelta un gemido bajo y Derek lo repite.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?— Llega un grito.

Es Stilinski. El padre de Stiles, viendo a Derek besarse con su hijo menor. El padre de Sheriff de Stiles.

Stiles y Derek se separan.

—Papá...

—Señor...

—No quiero escucharlo— , dice Stilinski. —Señor. Hale, me llevo a mi hijo, mi hijo menor de edad, y nos vamos a casa. No quiero verte cerca de él.

Stiles gimotea y Derek gruñe.

—Es mío—, comienza a decir Derek, pero el ceño fruncido de Stilinski solo se profundiza. Derek respira profundamente y dice: —Soy su Alfa.Somos manada Mantenernos separados sería... perjudicial para su salud.

Stilinski lo mira con dureza. —Entonces habrá visitas supervisadas.

—Papá...— Stiles dice otra vez.

—No estoy discutiendo esto ahora— , dice Stilinski. —Nos estamos yendo a casa.

Derek quiere detener esto de alguna manera, quiere alejar a Stiles de su padre y mantenerlo para sí mismo. Está horrorizado por sus pensamientos. Ahora el vínculo está jodiendo con su mente haciéndole querer hacer cosas que están totalmente en contra de sus códigos personales. Stilinski ama a su hijo, y ellos son sangre. No importa cuán duro Derek pudiera desear que su reclamo reemplazará al de Stilinski, no es así. No mientras Stiles tenga menos de dieciocho años.

No puede creer que quiera a alguien tan joven. Debería disgustarlo, apagarlo. No lo hace, sin embargo. La diferencia de edad no lo hace quererlo menos, pero no ha disuadido sus pensamientos errantes.

Nuevamente, es el vínculo. Él necesita aprender más sobre eso. Tiene que hablar con Peter o Deaton, pero ambas opciones son dudosas. Él no confía en ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, al menos Deaton no ha matado -que é sepa- a ningún miembro de la familia de Derek.

Él observa mientras Stiles y su padre se alejan de la casa en el coche patrulla de Stilinski, y saca su teléfono para llamar al veterinario.

* * **

Stiles juega a Oblivion durante aproximadamente una hora antes de darse por vencido y apagar el juego. Él está alterado, tengo. Nervioso. Él quiere correr. Echa un vistazo al calendario y ve que la luna llena está a solo una semana de distancia, y si se siente tan inquieto tan lejos de ella, no se sabe cómo se sentirá una vez que se presente.

Él sabe que necesita un ancla. Es bastante obvio lo que será, o mejor dicho, quién será. Él se pregunta por eso. Se sintió feliz cuando Scott encontró la manera de controlarse, pero más tarde comenzó a pensar que Allison no era la mejor opción como ancla. Que tal vez la gente en general no era una buena idea. Porque la gente cambia, las alianzas cambian, se volvió loca y trató de matarte a ti y a tus amigos, lo que sea.También porque parecía un poco raro, depender de otra persona para mantenerte sano.

Elegiría a su padre, pero no está hablando exactamente con él ahora mismo. Desde que atrapó a Stiles y Derek durante su primer y único beso, Stiles se sintió raro con él. No por atraparlo besándose, sino por la forma en que su padre parecía pensar que mantener a Derek y Stiles separados lo más posible era una buena idea. Porque no era así. Fue la peor idea sobre la faz de la tierra.

Stiles no ha visto a Derek con sus propios ojos en una semana. Lo ha sentido, sabe que está cerca, pero no ha podido hacer las cosas que debe hacer. Como olerlo y cielo, ¿qué tan extraño es eso? Pero tiene una gran necesidad oler al Alfa. Él necesita el aroma de Derek como si necesitara aliento. Lo está destrozando por dentro que no lo tiene. Y sí, él también necesita eso. Solo la sensación de la mano de Derek sobre su piel ayudaría, tal vez en la parte posterior de su cuello. Stiles toca ese lugar ahora, justo donde Derek se tocó una semana antes, y duele con el recuerdo.

El caso es este: Stiles ha tenido pesadillas y los ataques de pánico han vuelto. Están empeorando cuanto más tiempo pasa Stiles lejos de Derek. Stiles ha estado tomando su prescripción anterior para Klonopin pero está bajando y los resurtidos han expirado. No quiere contárselo a su padre, porque para poder obtener más, tendría que volver a ver al psiquiatra y honestamente, Stiles no sabe qué decirle. Fui secuestrado, golpeado, torturado y mordido por una malvada manada de hombres lobo Alfa que no funcionará bien. Él terminará en algo mucho más fuerte que un medicamento contra la ansiedad. Además, ni siquiera cuenta toda la historia.

Suena el timbre y Stiles se estremece. Él sabe que la manada de Alfa no llamaría agradablemente, pero la idea de ver a alguien que no es de su manada lo hace sentir que podría vomitar.

Se asoma por la mirilla y ve a la Sra.Morrell. Lo que ella está haciendo allí, él no puede imaginarse. El abre la puerta.

—Hola, Stiles,— ella dice. —¿Puedo pasar?

Stiles le hace un gesto para que entre. —Por supuesto.

La Sra. Morrell entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Luego mira a Stiles como si pudiera ver algo en su rostro. Ella asiente. —Me enteré de lo que pasó. Pensé que querrías que alguien hablara contigo.

Stiles parpadea. La historia oficial es que Stiles ha estado enfermo de gripe, y es por eso que se perdió tantos días de escuela. Melissa McCall ayudó con la nota de que estaba enfermo, y Stiles planeaba volver el lunes. Hoy es sábado.

—He estado enfermo —, dice Stiles.

La Sra. Morrell le da una sonrisa misteriosa. —Alan Deaton y yo somos cercanos— , dice ella. —Lo sé, Stiles.

Stiles traga duro. —¿Quieres sentarte o algo así?

—Sí, por favor—, dice y toma la silla junto a la ventana. —Vine a hablar contigo. Sobre... lo que sea que quieras hablar. No tiene que ser por lo que pasaste, podría ser cualquier cosa.

Stiles se sienta en el sofá. —Entonces—, dice. —No sé por dónde empezar, realmente.

—No has estado durmiendo—, dice ella.

Stiles se ríe. —¿Eres psíquica también?

—Solo observadora—, dice ella. —Tienes ojeras debajo de tus ojos.

—Pesadillas—, dice Stiles.

—¿Flashbacks? ¿Recuerdos? — ella pregunta.

—Sí—, responde, mirando sus manos. —No solo eso, sin embargo. Sueño... Sueño que hiero a la gente, o que no puedo llegar a Der… Mi Alfa. O que él me rechaza O que la manada Alfa vuelve por mí, para lastimarme más, o lastimar mi manada, o a mi papá.

—Tienes mucho en mente, ya veo. Mucho de qué preocuparse—, dice con simpatía.

—No sería tan malo si pudiera ver a mi Alfa—, No recibo Stiles.

—¿Derek? ¿Por qué no? —La Sra. Morrell pregunta.

—Mi padre piensa ... cree que no es bueno para mí, supongo—, dice Stiles.

—Debe ser muy difícil, especialmente su vínculo, —dice ella.

Stiles casi salta a eso.— ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

La Sra. Morrell inclina la cabeza, se ve muy amable y muy comprensiva. —Conozco las circunstancias del vínculo, como se inició, y sé que eres una Chispa. Todas esas cosas juntas ... bueno, lo hacen especial.

Parpadeando en la confusión, Stiles abre la boca para hacer una docena de preguntas a la vez. Pero la Sra. Morrell levanta una mano.

—Sé que Alan no te lo has explicado, así que yo lo haré—, dice ella. —Una chispa es alguien con un potencial mágico inconmensurable. Potencial. No significa que seas mágico o que pueda hacer mágica. Es como tener un coeficiente intelectual alto, solo que con magia y sin inteligencia. Significa que tienes el potencial para hacer grandes cosas, pero tienes que trabajar para que esto ocurra.

—Qué—, dice Stiles, tratando de entender esto y fallando. —Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con... el vínculo?

—Tú y Derek se eligieron el uno al otro, Stiles—, dice ella. —Rechazaste un Alfa por otro, y él te salvó de la muerte. Eso fue suficiente para establecer un vínculo fuerte. Pero...— Ella se calla, mirando pensativa. —Pero si has dado algo de tu creencia, algo de tu magia, en la conexión. Alan ha teorizado que es más fuerte que un vínculo de apareamiento.

Stiles se sonroja. —¿Pero no es el vínculo de apareamiento? ¿Por qué se siente así por Derek, entonces?

—Los vínculos de apareamiento implican menos opciones—, dice la Sra. Morrell . —El vínculo que tienes con Derek fue elegido por los dos.

—Pero los sentimientos...

Ella asiente lentamente. —Solo puedo comenzar a imaginar lo que es estar tan cerca de otra persona.

—¿Son reales mis sentimientos o es el vínculo?— Stiles pregunta en voz baja.

—Ambos—, responde de inmediato, como si esperara la pregunta. —Dime esto: si hubieras estado ligado a alguien con malas intenciones, alguien como el Alfa que te mordió primero, ¿te sentirías así?

Stiles se estremece. —No Nunca.

—Estás respondiendo algo que ya estaba allí, algo bueno que encontraste en tu Alfa, ¿correcto? — ella pregunta.

Él asiente lentamente. La forma en que él se siente con Derek es por el vínculo y, al mismo tiempo, no. El vínculo le ha revelado cosas que de otra manera pasaría por alto. Tiene sentido Sus sentimientos son suyos. —Gracias—, le dice. —¿Pero la necesidad de estar cerca de él, u olerlo...?

—Eso es parte de ser un hombre lobo, Stiles—, dice suavemente. —Se ha mucho mayor por la intensidad de tu vínculo.

La siguiente pregunta de Stiles es si Derek siente lo mismo por él o no. Aunque parece que no puede expresarlo. Teme la respuesta, temeroso de que esto mar unilateral. Pero, de nuevo, Derek es quien lo besó, no al revés.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? — La Sra. Morrell pregunta.

—No, dice Stiles, —s menos que quieras hablar con mi padre sobre esto, convercerlo para que me deje ver a Derek.

La Sra. Morrell parece preocupada. —Lo necesitarás para la luna llena, eso es seguro.

—Lo necesito ahora—, dice Stiles. Suena como un gemido y se sonroja, avergonzado de exponer su debilidad.

La Sra. Morrell le da una mirada comprensiva. —¿Has intentado hablar con tu padre sobre esto?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No hemos hablado realmente. No desde... todo.

Ella se ve sorprendida. —Hubiera pensado que querrías sacar todo a la luz ahora que él lo sabe. Antes le mentiste, ¿no?

Stiles se siente culpable. Todavía le está ocultando cosas a su padre, un pesar de que no tiene que hacerlo. —Supongo que se ha convertido en un hábito. No sé cómo hablar con él sobre estas cosas. ¿Y el vínculo? No creo que él lo entendiera. Ni siquiera creo que lo entiendo—. Además, el enlace le pertenece a él y a Derek. Incluso ahora, él está incómodo hablando de eso.

—Y es privado—, dice ella, como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Sí, lo es—, dice Stiles en voz baja.

—Sin embargo, hay más que hacer. Tú, lo que eres, hace que la manada sea más fuerte, —dice.

—¿Por la chispa? — Stiles pregunta.

—Porque eres una Chispa, sí—, dice Morrell , y esta vez Stiles puede escuchar las letras mayúsculas.

Stiles se muerde el labio. —Entonces es bueno, ¿verdad? Quizás tendremos una oportunidad en contra...

Ella sonríe. —Diría que tienes una muy buena posibilidad.

*****

Derek corre. Corre mucho, tratando de deshacerse del exceso de energía que tiene. Se siente más grande, más fuerte, más rápido . Él también sigue lidiando con no poder estar cerca de Stiles. A veces cree que lo está matando. Otras veces él piensa que es algo bueno, porque alentar el vínculo no es saludable para su nuevo beta.

Stiles es demasiado joven para estar tan unido a otra persona, incluso si esa persona es su Alfa. Él merece una elección.

Derek se encuentra corriendo cerca de la casa de Stiles en la oscuridad de la noche. Cuanto más se acerca, más puede sentir a Stiles.

Él puede decir que Stiles no está durmiendo bien. Él está ansioso y asustado. Pesadillas, entonces. Derek gruñe, deseando poder matar a manada Alfa de una vez por todas.

Derek va en contra de su buen juicio y entra por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles. Se para sobre la cama de Stiles por un minuto, mirándolo temblar y gemir. Entonces Derek cede y se desliza en la cama junto a él y lo acerca.

Casi de inmediato, Stiles se calma.

Derek también se siente tranquilo, el dolor de estar separado de Stiles se calma lentamente. Él lo odia y lo ama al mismo tiempo.

Stiles abre sus ojos. Brillan en ámbar en la oscuridad. —¿Estás realmente aquí?— , Susurra.

Derek asiente y afloja su agarre. Stiles gime y trata de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Derek. Él respira profundamente.

—Eche de menos tu olor—, admite Stiles. Derek no está sorprendido. Él sabe lo reconfortante que es el aroma de un Alfa para una beta. No puede imaginar cuánto más puede significa cuando estás unido tanto como lo están Stiles y él.

—Intenté alejarme— , dice Derek, y es como si le quitaran las palabras. Él frunce el ceño. —No pude. Podía sentir lo mucho que me necesitabas.—Stiles se aferra a él con fuerza y Derek decide que también podría sostener Stiles de esa manera.

Stiles suspira feliz, olfateando y olisqueando el cuello de Derek. Él tira de la camisa de Derek y Derek duda. Él sabe que Stiles solo quiere estar cerca de él, pero su comportamiento se está acercando a un territorio peligroso. Depende de Derek ser el fuerte. Él es el Alfa. Él está a cargo. No puede dejar que su beta pase sobre él, o...

Pero Stiles lleva sus manos codiciosas debajo de la camisa de Derek y Derek se lo permite. Derek incluso ayuda a Stiles a quitarle la camisa para que solo use un par de boxers.

—Vamos, Derek— , Stiles gime, tirando de la camisa de Derek otra vez. Derek suspira y cede, quitándose la camisa por la cabeza.

Stiles no tiene idea de lo que le está haciendo a Derek. Él lo está volviendo loco. Derek no puede dejar que suceda lo que pasó la última vez.

Stiles sigue olisqueando, incluso yendo tan lejos como para enterrar su nariz en la axila de Derek. Sin embargo, a él no parece importarle el olor, si los sonidos satisfechos son algo por lo que pueda pasar.

—Stiles,— dice Derek, exasperado y avergonzado.

—Hueles tan bien— , dice Stiles. —Te extrañe mucho.

Derek acaricia su cabeza y suspira. —También te extrañe—, admite.

—¿Es esto extraño?— Pregunta Stiles, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Derek.

Derek levanta una ceja. —¿El qué?

—Esto— , dice Stiles, y lame el pecho de Derek. —Solo quiero ver. Si sabes tan bien como hueles. —Derek deja que lo lama hasta que Stiles alcanza el ombligo de Derek y comienza a husmear el rastro de pelo hacia abajo.

Derek gime y tira de él hacia atrás. —Detente.

Stiles gime pero obedece. Sus ojos le preguntan ¿por qué? pero él no pregunta.

—Eres muy joven,— dice Derek, con la garganta apretada. No demasiado joven para besarle, para sostenerle ... su mente susurra.

Stiles frunce el ceño, y es lindo. Derek quiere besarlo hasta quitarselo. Stiles dice: —No soy tan joven.

Derek resopla. —Dile eso a tu padre.

—Menuda forma a matar el estado de ánimo, amigo—, murmura Stiles, cayendo sobre su espalda.

—Stiles,— dice Derek, tan suavemente como puede. — Es el vínculo. Tienes que saber eso. Lo que estás sintiendo no es real.

—Eso es un montón de mierda— , dice Stiles enojado. Sus ojos brillan de color ámbar. —El vínculo nos hizo más cercanos, pero no dicta cómo me siento por ti.

Derek frunce el ceño. Él no está seguro de cómo tomar eso.

—Mira, antes que nada, si hubiera sido otra persona no lo hubiera aceptado—, dice Stiles. —Entonces confié en ti, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso te quería. Para ser mi Alfa. Ya lo había pensado antes, ¿sabes? Quería pedirte el mordisco. Pero tenía miedo, porque podrías haber dicho que no. Pensé, pensé que te reirías de mí.

—No me hubiera reído— , dice Derek. Él no sabe cómo habría reaccionado, con sorpresa, probablemente, pero no con burla.

Stiles toma una respiración profunda. —Y yo también te quería a ti. No me digas que nunca me lo oliste.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —Hormonas de adolescente.

—Estás tan lleno de mierda. Pero tú me crees, ¿verdad? Tu corazón es estable,— dice Stiles.— Escucha, eras tú. Y cuando comenzamos el vínculo, cuando me mordiste y te acepté, simplemente hizo que lo que ya estaba allí fuera más grande. Aumentado, ¿sabes?

Derek toca su cara, pero mira hacia otro lado. —No es justo para ti. Me estaría aprovechando.

Un sonido viene del pasillo.

Derek susurra: — Tu papá se está levantando.

Stiles parece que quiere seguir discutiendo, pero suspira y asiente. Derek se mueve para ponerse su camisa, pero Stiles la agarra y la coloca debajo de su almohada. Derek sonríe un poco, luego se va por la ventana.

****

El padre de Stiles deja a regañadientes que la manada, incluido Derek, visite la casa Stilinski unos días antes de la luna llena. El objetivo de la reunión es planificar e intentar instruir a Stiles sobre qué hacer en el poco tiempo que tienen.

Stiles no tiene idea de que echó tanto de menos el manada hasta que los ve de nuevo en su sala de estar. Abraza a Scott, le clava la nariz en el cuello y respira profundamente.

—No seas raro conmigo—, dice Scott a la ligera, pero Stiles sabe que no lo dice en serio. El resto de la manada se reúne alrededor de él, y Stiles extiende la mano y acerca a Isaac y Scott.

Isaac hace un ruido suave, feliz y acaricia la cabeza de Stiles . Scott se pone rígido un poco y Stiles se ríe.

—Tio, abraza al lobo,— dice Stiles. Él mira a los demás, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—No me estás abrazando así que ni siquiera lo pienses— , dice Jackson. Pero él se estira y agarra el hombro de Stiles por un momento. Él suelta casi de inmediato, pero es suficiente. Él es manada. Lo resolverán eventualmente.

Erica abraza a Stiles entonces, y Stiles se familiariza con su olor. Huele a manzanas, cuero y algo picante. Más que eso, sin embargo, huele a familia.

Boyd extiende la mano y agarra el antebrazo de Stiles, invitando a Stiles a hacer lo mismo. Stiles desea que ceda y lo abrace, pero parece receloso, como si todavía no estuviera seguro de su lugar en la manada.

Peter se adelanta con una sonrisa, con los brazos abiertos. Como si fuera una broma. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y le da un abrazo rápido, y se va tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos . Sin embargo, es suficiente para captar el aroma de Peter, complaciendo al lobo de Stiles .Peter es manada, nada más parece importar.

Derek lo está mirando. Stiles ha sentido sus ojos y su orgulloso placer desde la primera vez que llegó la manada. Stiles mira a su padre, que está de pie en la entrada de la sala de estar con una mirada peculiar en su rostro, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que está pasando, pero no está seguro de que le guste.

Stiles no se preocupa por su papá en este momento. Su Alfa está ahí, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, por lo que Stiles lo hace. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek y entierra su cara en su cuello, respirando profundamente.

Mio, piensa Stiles mientras el aroma de Derek llena su nariz.

Su padre se aclara la garganta intencionadamente. Stiles gime y se aferra más fuerte.

— Shh,— susurra Derek. —Estoy aquí.

Stiles toma otra profunda respiración de él y se aleja, asintiendo. Él mira a su padre de nuevo y ve el ceño fruncido marchitando sus facciones. Stiles mira hacia otro lado y vuelve su atención a la manada.

—Tio,— dice Scott, y Stiles asiente con la cabeza ante el sentimiento.

—Entonces,— dice Stiles con falsa alegría.— ¡Hablemos de la luna llena!

****

Es la tarde antes de la luna llena, y la piel de Derek es demasiado apretada. La ausencia Stiles es como una enfermedad que nunca tuvo, de la que no puede librar. Al verlo hace dos días antes funcionó por unas horas, pero luego tuvo que irse de nuevo y el anhelo comenzó. Él no sabe cuánto tiempo más puede seguir así. No está mejorando. En todo caso, la necesidad de ver a Stiles, de tocarlo y reclamarlo, se está fortaleciendo.

Hablar con Peter solo hace enojar a Derek la mayoría de los días, por lo que acude a Deaton en busca de consejo.

Deaton dice: —¿Te dijo Stiles que es una Chispa?

Derek niega con la cabeza. Ya escuchó el término antes, pero no lo suficiente como para saber qué es una Chispa. —Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa, realmente. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el vínculo?

—Significa que tiene el potencial de ser un mago muy poderoso, —dice Deaton. —O un brujo, si lo prefieres.

Derek piensa que ambos suenan ridículos.

—Stiles añadió poder al vínculo, por lo que una conexión ya fuerte se hizo más fuerte—, explica Deaton.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? No soporto estar lejos de él. Y está empeorando—, dice Derek.

Deaton frunce el ceño. —Parece como si estuviera actuando como un vínculo de apareamiento—. Cruza la habitación y saca un libro de su estante.

—Pero no lo es—, dice Derek. —Me refiero a un vínculo de apareamiento.

—Es más poderoso—, dice Deaton. —Sobre todo porque fue elegido por los dos. Pero la forma en que actúa... Ah, aquí... —Deaton le pasa el libro abierto a Derek y señala un pasaje.

Derek escanea rápidamente la página. Sus ojos captan las palabras -consumación- y -sumisión-. Él sacude la cabeza. —No somos... Él es muy joven—, farfulló.

Deaton lo mira con astucia. —Si fuera demasiado joven, el vínculo no lo presionaría a esto.

—Ni siquiera sabe que eso es lo que hace. Esto es solo una teoría—, dice Derek.

—Es cierto—, dice Deaton. Pero Derek sabe que tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas y probablemente tenga razón.

—Puedo soportarlo—, dice Derek. Tal vez pueda esperar hasta que Stiles tenga dieciocho.

—¿Stiles siente el mismo tipo de dolor? —Deaton pregunta.

Maldito. —No estoy seguro .

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él sobre eso—, sugiere Deaton.

Derek se encuentra asintiendo. —No esta noche, sin embargo.

Deaton sonríe. —No, me imagino que estarás ocupado esta noche manteniéndolo a raya.

****

Stiles pone el Jeep en el aparcamiento y mira la casa. Todavía se ve en mal estado por fuera. Stiles hablará con Derek sobre eso.

Stiles puede verlo en la puerta ahora, esperándolo. Sale del Jeep y el medio vuela en los brazos de Derek.

—Stiles—, respira Derek, y lo abraza. Stiles tiembla de alivio.

—Estar lejos de ti duele—, dice Stiles.

Derek se detiene y parece que va a decir algo, pero luego el resto de la manada está arrastrando a la casa y hay más abrazos y un feliz olfateo. Es bueno, tan bueno estar cerca de ellos, ser parte de ellos.

Ya han decidido lo que van a hacer esta noche. Derek les contó sobre lo fuerte que son ahora, debido al vínculo, porque ahora están juntos.Debido a la magia que Stiles trajo a la manada.

Son poderosos, pueden protegerse sí mismos, por lo que es seguro correr en el bosque.

—Suerte—, le dice Erica a Stiles. —Mi primera luna llena estaba en la estación donde estaba encadenada y con algo realmente doloroso para la cabeza—. Boyd e Isaac asienten, y los tres parecen estremecerse al recordarlo.

Stiles se estremece. Por mucho que suene poco atractivo, no está seguro acerca de esta cosa de correr. —¿Qué pasa si pierdo el control? No quiero lastimar a nadie.

—Simplemente va a estar la manada—, dice Derek. —No te preocupes, la luna entra en tu sangre, pero estará a salvo. Me quedaré contigo

Stiles asiente. Él siempre está a salvo con Derek.

Los otros tienen mejor control sobre sus lado lobo ahora, y no necesitan constantes cuidados. Stiles está contento; De esta forma, tiene a Derek para sí mismo.

—Vamos, salgamos antes de que salga la luna—, dice Derek.

Los sentidos de Stiles están tan intensificados ahora, y es hiperconsciente de la manada que lo rodea.

El bosque parece vivo, y Stiles puede oír las hojas crujir con fuerza en los árboles y su profundo olor oscuro y terroso. Lo llama.

El resto del grupo también está siendo llamado por el bosque, y todos parecen estar en alertas, listos para despegar, como corredores en la línea de salida.

Y luego la luna tira de él y Stiles es como una ola, que se eleva, cambia y se convierte en algo nuevo.

Ellos corren.

Stiles escucha el latido de los corazones de su manada como uno, y suelta un alegre yip. Su Alfa está cerca, listo para actuar si se desvía demasiado, pero eso no va a suceder. Stiles quiere estar con su manada, correr, deleitarse con la libertad y el salvajismo de la noche.

No hay pensamientos, solo instinto. Stiles se abalanza sobre Isaac y ruedan, juguetones y felices, en las hojas. El rodaje se convirtió en otra cosa, una apuesta por el dominio, y la naturaleza obstinada de Stiles se afirma. Gruñe y sus afilados dientes se rompen en el aire. Isaac gruñe a cambio, pero se sienta de espaldas, inclinando la cabeza. Stiles frota su nariz contra la garganta expuesta de Isaac y luego los dos vuelven a levantarse como si hubiera sido un hecho, corriendo y prácticamente mordiéndose los talones.

Derek se ríe, y Stiles siente que su felicidad fluye entre ellos. Todo el manada debe sentirlo, porque todos hacen un sonido alegre al mismo tiempo.

Hay un sonido a la izquierda, y Stiles se detiene, huele el aire. No está seguro de qué es, pero huele a presa.

Stiles sigue ese del sonido como un disparo, corriendo entre los árboles y saltando sobre un arroyo. Él no sabe lo que está buscando, solo que tiene que perseguirlo. Lo que le espera es rápido, pero no tan rápido como Stiles. Ya casi lo tiene cuando su Alfa lo bloquea y lo frena.

Stiles suelta un gemido confuso. Hay presas, ¿por qué no puede ir tras ellas?

Pero luego está distraído porque su Alfa se cierne sobre él, como algo por lo que Stiles quiere darse la vuelta. Se queja, atrapado entre la necesidad de descubrir su vientre y su garganta y otro instinto aún más primario.

Derek dice: —¿Qué es eso?

Stiles no sabe qué hacer, está más allá de la palabra en este momento y de todos modos casi no puede pensar. El engancha una pierna alrededor de la Derek, tratando de acercarlo más. Derek gruñe y muerde su cuello.

—Está bien—, Derek murmura contra su piel.

No es suficiente, y Stiles deja escapar un gemido frustrado. El trato otra vez de acercar su Alfa, con las garras clavándose en su piel. Su pene está duro y necesita algún tipo de fricción desesperadamente.

— Shh—, dice Derek, husmeando a lo largo de su mandíbula. —Hueles... Dios...

Stiles se mira a sí mismo, se da cuenta de que su camisa ha sido removida o arrancada en algún momento. Él todavía está usando pantalones. Él los quiere fuera. Su Alfa también está usando ropa, y Stiles piensa que es ridículo. Sus garras rasgan la camisa de Derek hasta que sus palmas pueden sentir la piel suave.

—No pienses que no estás pagando por eso—, dice Derek, pero las palabras no tienen sentido. —Hueles tan bien, Stiles. Como mío para tomar.

Eso tiene un poco más de sentido. El lobo entiende la posesión y la toma. Stiles gime de acuerdo e intenta girar para presentar su trasero, pero las manos en sus caderas le impiden moverse.

—Solo... déjame—, dice Derek, y abre los pantalones de Stiles y tira de ellos hacia abajo. El aire nocturno acaricia su polla y sus bolas, y Stiles necesita que Derek lo toque.

Derek usa su lengua. Es cálida y está húmeda, pinta rayas en su polla, luego baja para burlarse de sus bolas y Stiles no hacer ningún ruido. Se escucha a sí mismo gimiendo como un animal desesperado, y su Alfa está en su muslo con afilados colmillos, duro, y Stiles grita aún más fuerte. Hay un aroma repentino de sangre mezclado con sexo en el aire ahora, y ahí es cuando Derek lo traga.

Stiles temblaría de placer si puede moverse, pero su Alfa lo tiene inmovilizado en el piso. Todo lo que puede hacer es agarrar los hombros de Derek, sus garras perforando la piel. Derek gruñe en advertencia y Stiles intenta detenerse, pero la sensación de la boca de Derek lo está abrumando.

Stiles mira hacia abajo y se encuentra en su Alfa mirándolo, sus ojos brillando de lujuria. Derek gruñe de nuevo y Stiles lo siente en todas partes. No tiene sentido contenerse; Stiles está demasiado lejos como para pensar en eso. Él grita cuando se viene y Derek lo traga todo.

Derek está respirando con fuerza contra su muslo, lamiendo su marca de mordida allí. Stiles se siente lánguido; él quiere acurrucarse con sus compañeros de manada y dormir ahora. Pero el olor de la excitación sigue siendo fuerte, y su Alfa necesita atención. Stiles gime y se retuerce debajo de él, pero Derek sacude la cabeza.

Entonces Derek arregla los pantalones de Stiles y lo ayuda a levantarse. Deja que Stiles se apoye contra él por un momento, pero luego lo arrastra hacia donde Stiles puede sentir que la manada está esperando.

Corren más, pero su Alfa no lo agarra de nuevo, no toma el camino que Stiles cree que debería. Ellos se ponen al día con la manada y Stiles juega con Scott y Erica, gritando alegremente y persiguiéndose en un círculo. Piensa, vagamente, que el lobo es más fuerte en él que en los demás.

Cerca de que amanezca regresan a la casa y todos colapsan en la cama del Alfa. Mientras la luna baja y el sol está saliendo, Stiles vuelve lentamente a sí mismo. Su lobo todavía está allí, pero no tan fuerte. Se sonroja, recordando la noche en destellos.

—Va a dormir—, dice bruscamente Derek en la parte posterior de su cuello. Él envuelve con un brazo a Stiles y lo acerca.

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo -el qué, él no sabe- pero Derek lo aprieta y la cierra de nuevo. Luego cierra también los ojos y suspira suavemente. El puede sentir que Derek está preocupado por algo, por lo que le envía una ráfaga de tranquilidad.

—Ese es mi trabajo—, gruñó Derek, pero la preocupación se alivió un poco.

*****

Stiles está de vuelta en casa y Derek siente su ausencia como un dolor físico. Se frota el pecho pero no hace nada para aliviar el dolor.

—No hemos hablado sobre la manada Alfa—, dice Peter.

Derek gruñe. Él no quiere hablar con Peter, pero tiene un punto. Ellos necesitan un plan. —Somos fuertes, casi lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarlos.

—Casi es la palabra clave en esa oración—, dice Peter. —Si hicieras algo con respecto al vínculo, apostaba que nos haría más fuertes.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? — Derek pregunta con un gruñido. —Y si dices lo que creo que quieres decir, te lastimaré.

Peter se ve más divertido que asustado. —No hay razón para decírtelo cuando ya lo sabes.

—Él no es mi compañero—, dice Derek.

Peter resopla, obviamente divertido por lo que Derek ha dicho.

—¿Qué? —Derek gruñe.

—Creo que lo sabe—, dice Peter deliberadamente.

—No es un vínculo de pareja—, dice Derek lentamente.

—Sobrino, lo que tienes con el joven Stiles es más fuerte que un vínculo de pareja. Debes aceptarlo, —dice Peter. —Es bueno para los dos y bueno para tu manada. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que todavía está en la escuela secundaria—, gruñe Derek. También que Stiles es casi un sumiso con él. Él quiere más. Un igual.

—Oh, superarlo—, dice Peter. —La única persona que se preocupa por eso es el Sheriff, y estoy seguro de que se puede hablar de él.

A veces, la inmoralidad de Pedro es aterradora.

Excepto que no es solo Peter. Es Deaton. Y la manada, aunque nadie ha dicho nada abiertamente. Derek puede sentirlos temblar de anticipación. También hay molestia por la reticencia de Derek.

—¿Qué pasa con todos? — Derek murmura hacia el techo.

Peter sonríe. —Tal vez eres tú el que está equivocado.

—Ya terminé de hablar de esto—, dice Derek, poniendo fuerza en las palabras.

—Yo también—, dice Peter, luciendo más serio ahora. —Hablemos de la manada Alfa. Necesitamos un plan.

*****

—Estoy aquí. Para mi... clase —dice Stiles.

—Hola, Stiles. Adelante—, dice Deaton, dándole la bienvenida a su casa. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Dolorido—, dice Stiles con sinceridad. Él se frota el pecho.

Deaton asiente como si esperara eso. —Hablé con Derek sobre el vínculo, y le dejo saber lo que debe hacer para estabilizarlo.

Stiles parpadea. —Derek no ha dicho nada. ¿Por qué me lo oculta?

—Es delicado—, dice Deaton. —Pero creo que mereces saberlo.

—¡Bueno sí! —dice Stiles.— También es mi vida. Derek no tiene ningún derecho a ocultarme cosas, cosas importantes de mí. —Su lobo interno gime, sin embargo, diciendo que Derek es su Alfa y que tiene todo el derecho. Stiles frunce el ceño. A el no le gusta mucho su lobo en este momento.

Entonces Deaton le dice todo.

Hace que Stiles se sonroje y tartamudee, pero también lo enoja. ¿Por qué Derek no ha compartido esto con él? Le gusta lo que está haciendo el vínculo, haciendo a Stiles más sumiso y obediente? ¿Dependiente? A Stiles no le gusta ni un poco. Derek no está por el momento, así que nada que impide pensar con claridad.

—Si se tratara de un vínculo de apareamiento normal, ya se habría arreglado, —dice Deaton. —No hay ninguna necesidad de presentarte tan fuertemente.

—Porque lo hubiéramos consumado—, dice Stiles con un suspiro. —¿Pero dado que Derek me está frenando, los dos tenemos que estar sufriendo, y tengo ganas de hacer lo que quiera cuando estemos juntos?

—Eso es exactamente—, dice Deaton.

Stiles suspira. —Bien. Bueno, este no soy yo. Quiero ser yo.

—Dile eso a Derek—, dice Deaton.

—Uf—, dice Stiles. —Quienquiera que pensara que ser un hombre lobo sería fácil, está completamente equivocado.

Deaton sonríe. —Basta de esto. ¿Qué tal aprender a canalizar algo de magia?

Stiles sabe que es un comienzo pequeño pero está aprendiendo, pero eso no lo impide querer algo más grande, algo que ayude contra la manada Alfa.

Tal vez si aprende lo suficiente de Deaton, él es capaz de encontrar algo por su cuenta.

—Concéntrate—, le dice Deaton después de haber hablado sobre el hechizo durante una hora.

Stiles asiente y extiende su mano. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es sacar el jugo de una manzana—. ¿Sería más fácil si lo sostuviera?

—Probémoslo de esta manera, primero—, dice Deaton.

Stiles se concentra. Él quiere un cambio en la fruta, trabaja en su creencia y magia hasta que ...

Hasta que está cubierto por pequeños trozos de manzana que se extienden y tanto él como Deaton están mirando al desastre que es ahora la habitación, aturdidos por el silencio.

—Eso... podría ser útil—, dice Stiles.

****

Derek siente la ira de Stiles antes de escuchar el Jeep que viene hacia la casa. Él sale a esperar. No toma mucho tiempo.

Stiles parece atronador cuando golpea la puerta del Jeep. Como si se hubiera estado preparando mientras conducía para ver a Derek. Tal vez lo haya hecho.

Derek no dice nada, espera a que Stiles le diga qué está pasando. Él tiene una idea, sin embargo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas dejar que esto pasara? — pregunta Stiles. Derek extiende la mano y lo arrastra contra su cuerpo. Inmediatamente el dolor se alivia, y ambos suspiran aliviados.

—¿Hablaste con Deaton, entonces? —pregunta Derek. Stiles huele increíble.

—Derek—, dice Stiles, prácticamente se queja. Su ira casi se ha disipado. —Respóndeme .

—Pensé... Eres muy joven—, dice Derek con un suspiro.

—El vínculo no presiona para una consumación si no está listo, —dice Stiles. —¿Sabes que está haciendo, realmente obligándome, a un ser sumiso contigo? Quiero decir, más allá de la dinámica normal—. Él resopló y Derek aprieta su agarre sobre él. Él se siente tan bien. Es difícil evitar llevarlo a la casa y simplemente quedarselo.

—Tenía una idea, no estabas actuando exactamente como tú, pero... pensé que era porque esto es muy nuevo—, dice Derek. Él no agrega Y me gustó que me necesitaras, aunque está casi seguro de que Stiles lo sabe.

—Tenemos que follar, —dice Stiles y se pone rojo. Derek puede sentir su vergüenza, pero también su decisión.

Derek traga saliva. —Solo me quieres por el vínculo.

Stiles resopla. —No, mira, estás tan equivocado acerca de eso, —dice, mordisqueando la mandíbula de Derek. —Meses antes de que sucediera todo esto. Tuve fantasías vividas. Incluso soñé contigo, noche tras noche, así que la excusa de 'solo es el vínculo' no cuela. —Su boca está caliente y su mente se siente más caliente aún.

Derek gime y aprieta su agarre sobre Stiles. —Tienes que parar o te cogeré aquí.

—Esa es una buena idea—, Stiles respira. —Quiero que me folles. Sabes que serás el primero, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí—, dice Derek. Algo primordial dentro de él dice:— Tu único.

—Eso debería asustarme, pero es solo... Bueno. Es bueno—, dice Stiles.

Derek cierra los ojos y siente que su corazón se tropieza con eso.

Stiles lo aprieta aún más, besando su mandíbula, pellizcando ligeramente. Su teléfono suena y Derek se aleja.

—Será mejor que respondas—, dice Derek.

Stiles asiente y mira su teléfono. —Es mi papá—. Suspira y responde: —Hey, papá. Estoy... Sí. Sé que dije que iría directamente a casa, pero ...— Él pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe a Derek. —Papá, hey, está bien. Estoy en camino—. Stiles frunce el ceño. —Sí, necesitamos hablar. Lo sé. —Termina la llamada y toca la cara de Derek. —Pronto .

Derek cede. Se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa suavemente. —Ve a casa, habla con tu papá. Te llamaré.

*****

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta su padre.

Stiles está a solo la mitad de la puerta de entrada y ya están interrogando. Estupendo. —Yo estaba con Derek.

—Pensé que te dije que no había visitas sin supervisión—, dice su padre. Si él fuera un hombre lobo, estaría gruñendo. —No confío en que no se haya aprovechado de ti.

Stiles suspira y se deja caer en la sala de estar. Su padre permanece de pie. Guerra psicológica, entonces.

—No lo está haciendo, ¿verdad? Todavía eres menor de edad, —dice su padre. —Si él te está presionando...

—Dios, no—, dice Stiles. —Derek nunca lo haría. En todo caso, lo he estado presionando yo.

—¿Qué? —su padre pregunta, cortante y agudo.

—Siéntate, papá—, dice Stiles.

—Si ha ido más allá de ese único beso, voy a matarlo, —murmura su padre, sentado en su sillón reclinable.

—Papá, ¿podrías escucharme? Necesitamos una charla sobre ... sobre hombres lobo y magia, —dice Stiles. —Y sobre cómo voy a necesitar un Derek sin importar nada, pero te estoy reemplazando ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Magia? —pregunta su padre.

—Sí—, dice Stiles, moviendo los dedos. —Tengo este potencial mágico. Soy una Chispa. Así que he estado aprendiendo algo de magia...

—Eso suena peligroso—, dice su padre.— ¿Exactamente quién te está enseñando?

—El Doctor Deaton.

—Creo que volveremos a este tema más tarde—, dice sombríamente su padre. —Dime por qué 'necesitas' a Derek.

—Bien. Entonces, incluso sin la magia como parte de todo, y sin el vínculo siendo nada más que una transferencia de un hombre a otro, Derek es mi Alfa. Lo necesito porque es el líder de mi manada. Necesito estar cerca él, necesito tocarlo y ser tocado por él, necesito olerlo. Eso es simplemente una antigua lobaidad normal—. Él no está realmente avergonzado. Es quien es ahora.

—¿Y estas diciendo que hay más involucrados? —pregunta su padre, incrédulo.— ¿Cuál es el vínculo?

Stiles se muerde el labio por un segundo, y luego dice: —Derek está conectado con todos sus betas, pero para mí es algo más. Debido a la forma en sucedió y la magia que puse, el vínculo entre nosotros es muy fuerte — Stiles mira hacia otro lado. —Es casi como un vínculo de apareamiento, pero estos son involuntarios.

—Entonces no estás emparejado. Eso es... reconfortante, al menos—, dice su padre.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No, no, es... ¿nuestro vínculo? Es más fuerte. Así que sí, existe una especie de imperativo natural que nos unamos.

—Llega a... Absolutamente no. Todavía eres demasiado joven, —dice su padre.

Stiles lo está mirando ahora. —No soy un niño.

—Eres mi hijo—, dice su padre. —Y Derek Hale tiene veintitrés. No hay forma de que yo ...

—¡Mira, no estoy pidiendo tu bendición!— Stiles dice. —Tenemos que consumar el vínculo, por razones que realmente no me siento cómodo hablándolo contigo en este momento, pero va a suceder. No necesito tu permiso. Tengo edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones sobre el sexo.

Su padre esconde su rostro en sus manos y gime.

—Sé que es mucho para asimilar—, dice Stiles, más suave ahora. —Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

Su padre levanta la cabeza y pregunta: —¿Estás seguro de que no estás siendo presionando?

—No. De ninguna manera—, dice Stiles. —Derek nunca haría algo así—

—Si él te lastima, lo mataré—, dice su padre. —No sé dónde comprar balas de plata, pero lo resolveré.

—Um , la plata no le hace mucho a los hombres lobo, lo siento, —dice Stiles. —Necesitas acónito

Su padre suspira. —Acónito. Bien. Bien. Dile a tu novio que quiero venga a cenar. Necesitamos conocernos el uno al otro.

Stiles casi se atraganta con la palabra 'novio', pero asiente. —Segura .

—Bien. Lo amenazaré entonces.

Lo aterrador es que Stiles está seguro de que no está bromeando.

*****

El plan es atraer el manada Alfa al bosque y hacerlos explotar.

Sencillo. Desordenado, pero efectivo

Por supuesto que sale mal.

El manada Alfa resultaron heridos, con metralla y acónito incrustados en su piel, evitando que puedan cambiar de forma.

Aún así son fuertes. Fuerte pero superados en número. Derek hace un gesto para que la manada ataque, y lo hace, desde todas las direcciones. La manada es fuerte, unido. Ayuda a que la confrontación ocurra en la tierra de Hale, donde la manada se siente más territorial. Agudiza sus mentes, sus instintos.

Derek y Peter trabajan juntos cuando se enfrentan contra el líder. Derek puede sentir un Stiles acechando a uno de los otros.

El líder había estado burlándose antes de ser golpeados con las -bombas-. Ahora le falta la mandíbula y no puede decir mucho. Peter se ríe y juntos lo derrotan.

Es una batalla sangrienta, y ruidosa, y Derek siente que la sed de sangre de Stiles se elevo con la suya.

—Stiles—, dice uno de los Alfas, caminando hacia él como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Derek puede sentir el pánico de Stiles y Derek de repente sabe que este fue el que torturó, é que intentó convertirlo.

Derek los rodea, listo para vengarse.

—Soy más fuerte que tú—, dice Stiles, con los ojos directamente en el Alfa, sin prestar atención a la lucha que se desarrolla a su alrededor.

El Alfa se ríe. —¿Deverdad?

Stiles extiende su mano hacia el Alfa, entrecierra los ojos y susurra inexplicablemente: —Solo una manzana.

El Alfa se detiene y se lleva las manos a la cabeza como si sintiera un gran dolor, y luego hay una explosión que hace retroceder a Derek, una explosión de sonido húmedo y enfermizo y el espeso color rojo de la sangre.

Hay silencio, los otros Alfas dejan de pelear, sin duda sintiendo la pérdida de otro compañero de manada. Derek es el primero en aprovechar la ventaja y atacar al Alfa más cercano que queda. Él ve a otro huyendo y sus betas lo persiguen. Arranca la garganta de la que está luchando, y se acabó.

En la distancia, oye que el último Alfa cae, sus betas lo destrozan.

****

Stiles aúlla, sangre derramada salpicada por todos lados. Mira a través del claro a Derek y el vínculo canta. Stiles mira como Derek se acerca a él, todo se desvanece en el fondo.

Lo que Stiles puede o no puede haber dicho, muere en su lengua cuando ve la apariencia de Derek. Está ensangrentado y su camisa se ha ido, arrancada en la batalla. Hay una herida curando en su pecho, y Stiles quiere lamerla. Quiere poner su boca en todas partes.

Derek gruñe, sus ojos brillan de rojo, y Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia atrás automáticamente. Él piensa que sí, finalmente, por favor y luego Derek lo está agarrando y lamiendo en su boca.

Debería ser asqueroso. Están cubiertos de sangre. Pero no parece importar, solo importa el calor, el vínculo y la necesidad.

Las garras de Derek se clavan en los bíceps de Stiles y lloriquea por el dolor, pero también la idea de ser marcado por su Alfa. Sus propias manos se aferran a los hombros de Derek, afiladas garras que se clavan involuntariamente en el músculo carnoso. Derek gruñe y lo empuja al suelo.

—Finalmente—, dice Stiles, jadeando ligeramente, anticipando un nudo apretado en sus entrañas.

—Última oportunidad de huir—, dice Derek, y ¿cómo es que tiene tanto control para poder hablar?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. Él nunca huiría de esto, nunca. El vínculo que está gritando que se someta a su Alfa, que le reclame, que se dé la vuelta y ser tomado. Para consumar el vínculo y hacerlo permanente, aunque Stiles está bastante seguro de que ya lo es.

Pero además del vínculo, Stiles quiere esto. Quiere a Derek. Hay una parte de él que quiere algo diferente a lo que hace el vínculo, pero es solo una pequeña diferencia. Por ahora, él sigue el juego.

No es como si fuera difícil.

Stiles gime y tira a Derek encima de él, hasta que se queda contra él y puede sentir cuanto Stiles lo quiere. —Fóllame—, Stiles jadea.

Derek gruñe de nuevo, y sus ojos no han dejado de brillar desde que esto comenzó. Sus colmillos son largos y filosos cuando se acerca para tocar el cuello de Stiles, y le muerde el hombro, pero solo de la mejor manera.

Entre sus garras y su necesidad ardiente por el otro, sus ropas se desprenden, la mayoría de las cosas se destrozan y se arrojan a un lado. Sus cuerpos desnudos se encuentran y los dos gimen ante el contacto caliente.

No hay lubricante y ambos tienen demasiadas garras para abrir a Stiles. Derek gira a Stiles y comienza a lamer su agujero, follándolo con su lengua, hasta que Derek gana un poco de control sobre sí mismo y sus dedos vuelven a ser normales. Comienza a abrir a Stiles, una quemadura lenta que Stiles puede sentir en todas partes, consiguiendo solo que le de frustración. Gimotea y empuja hacia atrás contra los dedos resbaladizos, sabiendo que va a doler pero no lo importará. Incluso piensa que disfrutará el dolor.

Stiles tiene la cabeza baja, con la almohada en sus brazos, y su trasero está en el aire. Él sabe estaría avergonzado por la imagen, pero una vez más, no está tan preocupado por el momento.

—Derek—, se queja Stiles, queriendo más, queriendo todo lo que Derek tiene para ofrecer. —Por favor, fóllame.

Oye a Derek escupir un par de veces en su mano, oye el sonido resbaladizo de él acariciando su polla. Hace palpitar la polla de Stiles y pequeñas gotas de pre-semen caen sobre las hojas dispersas en el suelo.

Derek presiona la punta de su polla en la entrada de Stiles, provocando y luego empujando.

Duele. Dios, duele. Derek lo está follando lentamente con cada empuje superficial, y cada movimiento lo lleva a un poquito más profundo. Pero Stiles no tiene suficiente. Él se mueve hacia atrás, tratando de obtener más en su culo.

Derek gruñe y retrocede, luego empuja de golpe, haciéndole una vez más las garras y se agarra a las caderas de Stiles. Stiles aúlla.

Derek folla a Stiles sin piedad, y Stiles no puede hacer nada. Está indefenso, solo puede llorar y suplicar por más. Derek cambia su posición y su polla se arrastra sobre la próstata de Stiles, y eso es todo, Stiles se ha ido. Pierde la vista todo, su visión se vuelve gris, todo el sonido externo se apaga hasta que todo lo que oye es la firme bofetada de la piel y los bajos gruñidos de Derek.

Entonces, Derek se inclina sobre él y le muerde el hombro, y todo cambia.

El vínculo se vuelve más brillante y luego, satisfecho, le permite estar. Se siente bien, increíble, y Derek deja de follarle por un momento. Lo suficientemente para que Stiles la saque, se dé vuelta y aborde a Derek en el suelo del bosque.

—¿Qué... —dice Derek, y luego Stiles se está hundiendo en su polla, tomándolo de nuevo, pero cabalgando esta vez, totalmente en control de cada movimiento.

La necesidad de ser totalmente sumiso a Derek se ha ido, dejando solo la necesidad de estar lo más cerca posible de Derek, y hacer que los dos se vengan tan duro como sea.

Derek lo mira, una mirada aturdida en sus ojos. Stiles sonríe y cabalga más fuerte, más rápido, apretando la polla de Derek quien suelta una corriente de lenguaje sucio que solo sirve para animar a Stiles.

Derek envuelve con una mano la polla de Stiles, apretado y casi demasiado áspero, y Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia el cielo y aúlla cuando él se viene.

Derek se pone rígido cuando sucede y Stiles se aprieta a su alrededor, follandose a sí mismo a través de su propio orgasmo, montando a Derek hasta que Derek también se viene, tirando de Stiles hacia él y gruñendo contra su piel.

*****

Derek cubre a Stiles (que está inconsciente y durmiendo) lo mejor que puede con su ropa deshecha y luego lo lleva a casa.

Los otros miran hacia arriba cuando entran a la casa, todos ellos en una pila sucia en el piso, abrazados en celebración. El puede sentir su cansancio a través de los vínculos de la manada, pero no se necesita un vínculo para darse cuenta de los satisfechos que se ven cuando asimilan la apariencia de Stiles. Erica sonríe y le hacía una señal hacia las escaleras, luego vuelve a acurrucarse junto a Peter, de todas las personas.

Peter sonríe y acaricia el cabello de Erica. Derek pone los ojos en blanco y lleva a un Stiles arriba. Habrá tiempo para hablar con todos más tarde. Deja que el orgullo por su manada llegue a todos y lo dejas por el momento.

Él tira a Stiles de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente, y lo baja a la cama. Él lo limpia, la toalla tibia le quita la sangre y la suciedad y deja un Stiles solo con moretones y rasguños. Ellos sanarán, Derek lo sabe, e incluso mientras mira como algunos de los hematomas cambian de color ante sus ojos y luego regresa a la tez cremosa natural de Stiles, desapareciendo para siempre.

Hay un mordisco en el hombro que tardará más en sanar. Es un bocado con intención, hecho para reclamar y poseer.

Derek toma una ducha rápida de tres minutos, lo suficiente como para limpiar la sangre y la suciedad de su cuerpo, y luego está de vuelta en la cama con Stiles, curvándose alrededor de su cuerpo de forma protectora. Él quiere lamer la mordedura, probarla, sentir su textura debajo de su lengua. Su culpa lo detiene.

Él no se duerme exactamente, solo cierra los ojos y sostiene Stiles. El vínculo sigue ahí, y Derek extiende la mano y la agarra suavemente, solo otra parte de Stiles que puede tocar.

Toda la noche pasa a través de los ojos de Derek, y frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de cómo Stiles derrotó a un hombre lobo alfa con solo su voluntad.

Pero luego la pelea terminó, y Stiles se sometió, y Derek tomó en cuenta lo que ninguno de los dos quería realmente. Era el vínculo que los impulsaba, el vínculo que los unía a los otros, sellándolos para siempre. ¿Y si Stiles no hubiera querido eso? ¿Qué pasa si, ahora que el enlace ha sido satisfecho, Stiles ya no lo mira de la misma manera?

Excepto, al final, Stiles era Stiles, ¿no? Le dio la vuelta a todo, después de que se estableciera el vínculo, después de que dejó de presionar para su sumisión.

—Piensas tan alto—, murmura Stiles.

Los ojos de Derek se abren de golpe y mira a un sonriente Stiles. Todavía parece adormilado, pero está sano y no le hace falta el vínculo para decir que está feliz.

Derek no dice nada, espera a que Stiles diga algo. Él no espera mucho.

—Si te conozco y me gusta pensar que sí, diría que te sientes culpables por algo—, dice Stiles. —Y eso sin usar el vínculo—. Se da vuelta para mirar a Derek por completo, apoyándose en su mano y mirando afectuoso y exasperado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te sientes diferente ahora? —pregunta Derek lentamente.

Stiles se estira y Derek no se puede evitar la forma en que se siente. La polla de Derek se contrae y comienza a llenarse. Nunca ha estado tan agradecido por una sábana en su vida.

—Me siento dolorido, pero increíble—, dice Stiles. —Yo puedo quedarme aquí por un momento sin que mis instintos se hagan cargo por completo—. Se inclina y besa el hombro de Derek. —Entonces dime cuál es el problema y déjame arreglarlo

—Si hubieras estado en tu sano juicio, no me hubieras querido así, —murmura Derek.

Stiles resopla. —¿Disculpa?

—El vínculo te hizo...

Stiles lo calla con un beso. Es abierto y sucio, y hace que Derek se olvide de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Te quiero. Con o sin vínculo—, murmura Stiles. —Tal vez no quiero ser tu perra ... Obtiene una mirada pensativa en su rostro. —Tal vez no siempre quiera ser tu perra, pero créeme cuando te digo que te quiero.

—Es para siempre—, dice Derek. —No hay manera de deshacerse de eso.

Stiles sonríe y acaricia el cuello de Derek, luego lo muerde con fuerza en el hombro con el sus dientes humanos. —No me importa. Me gusta un poco.

Derek quiere preguntar, ¿y yo? ¿Cómo te sientes sobre mi?

Sin embargo, debes llegarle de alguna manera, porque Stiles se acerca y lo besa suavemente, empujar algo a lo largo del vínculo que se parece mucho al amor.

Es demasiado pronto, demasiado, y Derek no se lo merece. Abre la boca para decirle a Stiles, pero Stiles lo besa otra vez, duro e imprudente, y Derek está gimiendo y tirando de él para que Stiles esté sobre él.

Stiles lo mira, la felicidad y la satisfacción se juntan en una. Él se mueve contra él y sus pollas se alcanzan, se deslizan, frotándose una contra la otra..

FIN


End file.
